Summer Solstice
by Degrassilove14
Summary: Bella has a sister named Juliet who is dying of cancer. Bella wants her little sister to be healthy again. Can she convince the Cullens to save her sister by turning her into a vampire? Or will she have to let go of her? Better summary inside!


**Summary: **Bella has a little sister named Juliet, who is coming to live with her and Charlie. One thing though: Juliet has leukemia. She is going through her final stages of cancer, and Bella wants her sister saved. Can Bella convince the Cullens to turn Juliet into a vampire? Or will Bella have to face the fact that her little sister is will die? Set after Eclipse.

Juliet stares out the airplane window. She toy with chin length brown hair. It used to be red, like her mom's, but after she lost it all, it came back looking like her sister's, Bella. Juliet's boney fingers shake a little; she don't like plane rides too much. Her mom takes her hand and holds it. The plane starts to hit the ground and she holds my breath.

"Welcome to Forks, Washington," Renee says. Juliet looks up at her as she leads her off the plane. The lobby is filled with people, and Renee keeps her by her side tightly. She grabs their bags off of the luggage cart and takes Juliet outside.

"When will we get to Daddy's house?" Juliet asks. Renee looks at her and then back at the road.

"Your dad will be picking you up here soon." Renee doesn't really like to talk about Charlie that much. In fact, she haven't seen him since she was three, and she is five now.

When Juliet was only a year old, she was diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leukemia. The leukemia hit Juliet hard, the chemo so close to killing her when she was three. Now, she is going through her final stages of cancer. Her older sister, Bella, invited her stay with her and their father, for Bella was hoping Dr. Carlisle Cullen could cure her of this horrible illness.

A car pulls up and honks. A man in a plaid shirt and jeans walks out, holding an umbrella that protected him from the awful downpour. He hands it to Juliet and he grabs her bags.

"Please," Renee says. "Tell me if she gets better, Charlie."

"Don't worry," Charlie says. "I will. And Carlisle is an excellent doctor. I'm sure he can help her."

Juliet gives Renee a big hug then climbs in the car with Charlie. He buckles her in the back in her booster seat and then takes the driver seat. Charlie doesn't talk too much, and it makes Juliet just a bit uncomfortable. She reaches into the small bag that sits next to her and takes out her plush horse. She starts to play with it, and then looks out the window.

"Daddy," Juliet says. "Does it always rain a lot here?"

"Yes," Charlie answers. "Almost everyday." Juliet sighs, not liking the answer. She likes the sunshine, the tan that got darker everyday.

Charlie continues to drive. Juliet stays quite, and soon feels sleepy. She closes her eyes and drifts into a small nap.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

My little sister has had leukemia since she was only a year old.

Edward sits next to me on the couch at my dad's house. He should be home any minute with my sister, Juliet. I uncross and cross my legs, wondering how she looks and if she is a little better. I had set her up with Carlisle, Edward's dad, to see if he could save her.

"Don't worry," Edward says in a smooth voice. "I bet Carlisle can help her." He gives a half smile and gets up when Charlie walks in. He carries every bag of Juliet's and makes his way upstairs.

"Bella!" Juliet calls out. She drops her stuffed animal and runs towards me. I pick her up and give her a big hug. Her face is drained from color and she is boney. Her face has small blue dots on it, and she still has a hospital bracelet on.

"Hi, Juliet," I greet. Edward stands next to me and waits for me to introduce him. "Juliet, this is my boyfriend, Edward. His dad is going to help cure you."

"Thank you," Juliet says. I set her down and she goes up the stairs.

Edward says, "For a small girl who is very sickly, she still has some energy in her."

"That girl never runs out of batteries."

Later that night, Charlie, Juliet, and I sit down to eat. I have made a small chicken dinner us, and Edward has left because he doesn't eat human food. Juliet picks at her food, clearly not wanting to eat. Her brown eyes look tired and her lips are a little blue.

"So, Juliet," Charlie says. Juliet looks up from her uneaten dinner. "What do you want to do?"

"Sleep," Juliet answers. Charlie laughs a little. "Well, you can see Dr. Cullen tomorrow morning about your chemotherapy."

Juliet shutters, clearly not liking chemo. I read online that it makes people puke and become very tired. I can't imagine how Juliet feels, being so small and young.

"How about I take you upstairs to bed?" I ask. Juliet nods and I pick her up. I carry her up the stairs and put her blue pajamas on. I carry her to her new room, which is the small room next to mine. It was originally Charlie's office, but he rearranged it to be a bedroom after I invited Juliet to stay with us.

"Goodnight," I say. I give her a small kiss on the head and she rolls over, quickly falling asleep.

I walk back downstairs and flip open my phone. One new text message waits for me in the inbox:

_6:53 April 27__th__, 2009_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Hey, Bella. I'll be picking you up in ten minutes to bring you to the house. Carlisle needs to speak to you. _

I sigh and shut my phone. Charlie comes out of the kitchen and sits on the couch. He turns the T.V. on and starts to watch a game of football.

"You leaving?" he asks.

"Yes, Edward is picking me up. I should be home in a little bit, though."

Soon, I hear someone honking outside. I grab a coat and run outside. I climb into Edward's silver Volvo and he takes off. He turns towards me and gives me a smile. He says, "How is Juliet doing? Is she asleep?"

"Yes, she's asleep. Juliet doesn't look good at all."

We arrive at the large house in just a few minutes. Edward gets out of the car then quickly comes over to my side. He opens the door and leads me inside the beautiful house. I am immediately greeted by Alice, who pulls me inside and sits me on the couch. Carlisle walks in and gives me a smile.

"So, what do you need?" I ask. Carlisle sighs, not knowing what to say.

"Your sister, Juliet, is in the final stages of cancer, right?" Carlisle says. I nod and he clears his throat. "Well, I'm not sure if there is much I can do. I may be an experienced doctor, but there isn't a cure for cancer yet."

I stand up and feel tears forming in my eyes. "I know. But, you can't try? She is so young. I don't want to see her die at the age of five."

"I will do all I can. But I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

I can't imagine my little sister dying. There are so many things we want to do together. I can't let her go.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't-sob- own Twilight.

Hello, all! So, I came up with this story a while ago after reading Eclipse. I really hope you all liked the first chapter! This is my first Twilight fanfic, so please be gentle in the reviews if I messed some things up. And I'm not sure if I want to continue this story. If I get enough reviews in this chapter, then I will continue it.

So, please, leave a review:)


End file.
